


eye of the storm

by heartsungs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's also cliche asf, really soft ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsungs/pseuds/heartsungs
Summary: in which soonyoung and seokmin get trapped in during a storm. feelings insue.





	eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> this is super cliche. just a heads up lol

outside the wind was whipping; it showed no sign of giving up anytime soon. the sound of rain hitting the glass windows was nothing new to soonyoung, who stood behind the counter of the cafe, but the whipping wind and loud thunder made the boy shiver.

soonyoung's co-worker, seokmin walked out from the back room, his eyes glared with worry.

"seokminnie, are you okay?" the older said with fear in his voice

the younger boy shakes his head, his soft brown eyes filling with tears.

soonyoung opens his arms so he can envelop the taller boy into his tiny arms. seokmin excepts, burying his face into his co-worker's shoulder.

the contact made the taller boy blush. he had always felt like soonyoung was much more than just a friend. he always felt nervous around the latter. his cheeks would become red when soonyoung would whisper cute things in his ear while he made coffee or when soonyoung would stare at him. when soonyoung did anything that evolved physical contact turned seokmin to mush.

despite all the low-key flirting seokmin still felt hopeless when it came to his hopes with the older man.

seokmin stayed in the latter's arms for a solid 3 minutes, crying and shaking slightly.

soonyoung gently unlatched his arms and carefully looked at the younger's face.

"minnie are you okay?" soonyoung uses his thumb to wipe a tear of the younger's tanned skin

he wanted to say no just so he can stay in soonyoung's arms but, he nods

soonyoung smiles softly before ruffling the other's hair and looking at his body; he was standing awkwardly. his hands were straight down at his sides and his feet tightly pressed together

"we have to close up shop and go in the back room. it's not secure out here" soonyoung says softly

seokmin nods slowly, still not moving from his frozen position. soonyoung see the younger's fear and grabs his hand and laces his smaller fingers into his.

"seokminnie. it'll all be okay. i promise i'll be here with you all night" soonyoung reminds

seokmin nods.

"let's go lock up, yeah?" the smaller say pulling seokmin along towards the door

a flash of lightning flashes bright near the window and seokmin tenses, his eyes squeezed as tight as possible.

soonyoung feels the younger's fingers wrap tightly around his small hand. it makes him frantic in his movements; he quickly locks the doors and turns off the open sign before turning off the light and pulling the younger man behind him towards the back room.

with each step, seokmin's hand loosens and his heart starts to race more. soonyoung's holding his hand, their fingers were tightly laced together.  
soonyoung opens the lounge room door and pulls the younger male down onto the plush couch with him. seokmin's head landed perfectly on the other man's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist.

soonyoung...blushed.

it was a new sight for seokmin. he had never seen the elders apple cheeks so bright red. he loved it. he loved the fact that HE did that.

the younger suddenly got a boost of confidence and wrapped his arms tighter around soonyoung and buried his head deep into his neck.

soonyoung giggled. a soft loving giggle.

"ah, seokmin that tickles" he whines

the younger boy did nothing but smile into his neck. a real smile. a smile of love.

soonyoung pulls his hand from under the latter's shoulder and draped it on his waist; his fingers were playing with the hem of his mustard yellow work shirt.

now they were both blushing. but they loved every single second of it.

"ah hyung, i think this would be the perfect time to address this" seokmin says, it's the first time he speaks all night

"what's wrong seokminnie" the elder starts to rub his side up and down as a way to comfort him.

"i uh-" BAAM! a loud sound interrupted seokmin's sentence

"thunder" soonyoung says quietly and seokmin's head goes even deeper into his neck (if that's even possible)

the younger lets out a small whine and the lights start to flicker and the wind howling outside becomes even louder.

"baby. it'll be all right" soonyoung has never used a nickname like that before; nonetheless, it made the younger boy blush even more

soonyoung turns so seokmin is positioned between his legs and his head is in his chest. his arms still wrapped around the older's slim waist.

the elder's hands snaked up into seokmin's fluffy hair and ran his fingers through it. soft sobs emitted from the younger man and soonyoung could feel his shirt get wet.

"baby. it will all be okay" soonyoung uses the pet name again

seokmin's heart stopped and despite the howling winds and soft sobs, it was dead silent.

"uh, sorry. did that make you uncomfortable"

seokmin shakes his head quickly. he hoped that the latter would call him that again.

"do you like when i call you that?" soonyoung teases

this comment made seokmin's heart race. he nodded.

you could hear the smile on the older's face.

"okay...baby"

"soonyoung~" the younger whines his red, tear covered face becoming unattached from the latter' shirt

soonyoung smiles at the boy.

"yes?" he says simply wiping the tear off the other's face

"i like you"

that was it. seokmin was gonna die. he felt his heart race and his face redden even more. so many emotions were running through his mind.

"i like you too seokminnie" he smiles his cute little grin

"no, soon, i like you. like i wanna kiss you and hug you and- uh- i want you to be mine"

soonyoung blinks and his cheeks turn bright red.

"seokmin i- i love you"

now it was the younger's turn to turn bright red.

he was in shock. the man he had fallen for months ago was actually saying he loved him.

"i love you too soonie" his smile grew even bigger

"you said you wanted me to be your's right?" soonyoung teases

seokmin nods, confused

"well i'll be your's if you"ll be mine"

"i will be yours"

and with that, their lips met. a soft kiss; gentle and loving. it was just a kiss but to seokmin, it felt like a million fireworks.

they stayed like that; their lips moving in sync to the raindrops hitting the rooftop.

soonyoung finally pulled away after what felt like hours. soonyoung brought his thumb up to run it across the younger's swollen bottom lip.

"can we do that more often?" the younger asks

"of course _baby_ "


End file.
